


绯

by TeuKey



Category: TeuKey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey





	绯

绯

崔珉豪×金起范

 

 

一

 

崔珉豪出了个大绯闻，金起范是从某社交平台的实时趋势一位上看到的。他点进去增加了热度，又草草翻阅一下详情后就若无其事地退了出来。

跟某女团组合成员一起外出，进餐，最后送女生回家。

他情绪没什么起伏。

出道十年了，出绯闻也并不是什么稀罕的事情，所以金起范耸耸肩，走到玄关开始穿鞋。

二十分钟后，他出现在公司。门口站了几家报社的人，看到他便围上来，又被他散发出的强大气场逼退。

金起范乘电梯直达楼层，路过经纪人办公室时听到暴喝，终究是停下脚步。

他听见摔东西的声音，以及经纪人气愤的吐气声。过了许久，他又听到一句淡淡的话。

“那个女孩子人挺好的。”

后面的话金起范没听到，因为他抬脚离开了。

 

二

 

公司发表声明，说两个人只是普通前后辈关系。

外界当然不愿吃这一套，到处都闹得沸沸扬扬，甚至围堵在崔珉豪家楼下，也不知道哪来的自信以为能从崔珉豪那边得到有效信息。

金起范最近没工作，待在家里听歌滑手机，久了不免无聊起来，坐在客厅的沙发上发呆。窗外黝黑的夜色实在不好看，他走过去把窗帘严实地拉上。

他和崔珉豪有着更为不可告人的关系。

一年前，喝得醉醺醺的人手忙脚乱，崔珉豪和他推搡着回了家，又推搡着双双倒在床上。

金起范叫了一晚，痛得流眼泪却仍脑子不清醒地抱紧身上的人。隔天午后醒过来，他和崔珉豪光着身子面对面坐在床上，也没什么波澜。

崔珉豪终于开了金口：“昨晚……对不起。”

他垂下头的模样实在可怜，让金起范有些于心不忍，更何况那人胸前还有着自己的抓痕咬痕。

片刻后金起范心疼地勾了勾嘴角，“没事，好像还不赖。”他也不知道到底是在心疼谁。

最后崔珉豪朝他瞪大了眼。

 

三

 

真的是有一次就会有二三四。后来的某天崔珉豪小心翼翼地看向他，从金起范的眼神中得到许可的意思就吻了上来。

一次又一次的沦陷，金起范没有说过同意，却总在情事期间放纵自己。

他们不谈感情，只解性欲，关系也愈来愈畸形。

快停止吧。

金起范心里想，躺倒在沙发上睡去。

 

金起范是被响个不停的门铃音乐吵醒的。他眯瞪着眼翻身起来，走过灰色毛绒地毯，打开门的瞬间吹进一股风冷得他直缩脖子。看清来人后，他的意识终于清醒不少。

崔珉豪全副武装地站在门边，手还维持着按门铃的动作，看到他便放下手来，衣料摩擦出沙沙声，彼时金起范才发现崔珉豪满身都落了薄薄的雪霜。他回身边往屋里走边问：“你来干什么？”

门被关上，金起范听到几下急促的脚步声，随即被拉进一个怀里，干燥冰凉的唇瓣压下来，轻轻吻着他的耳后，吻得他微微颤了一下。

他们不适合这么暧昧的动作。

金起范想着，挣开了并不很紧实的怀抱。

“我说，你来干吗呢？”

面对面的时候，金起范又问了一遍。崔珉豪的口罩还挂在一只耳朵上，闻言边脱下大衣帽子边反问。

“生气了？”

金起范一下子没反应过来，嘴快地问：“什么生气？生什么气？”

“我的新闻。”

“哈？”金起范不怒反笑，“我为什么要生气？”

崔珉豪把外套披在沙发背上，凝着墨黑色的眸直直地看着金起范。后者也不示弱，他们互相盯了许久，终于，金起范笑着说：

“要做吗。”

 

在床上的吻总是急促又火热，摩擦得唇瓣都快烧起来，口水总会从嘴角不经意地流出。

崔珉豪在金起范缀满红痕的胸前反复啃咬吮吸，胸膛水津津一片。

令金起范意外的是，崔珉豪今天一反常态，耐心十足地给他做扩张。他认为以炮友的关系来说，这种温情环节不该上演。他问崔珉豪，你在干什么。

然而他没有等到崔珉豪的回答。

今天真的太不正常了。情事并不过分疯狂，崔珉豪对他甚至是百依百顺，他想快的时候或想慢的时候，崔珉豪都会同意，撞得他发出一声声甜腻的呻吟。

高潮的快感让他宛若一只离水的鱼，大口大口地喘着粗气，失焦地望着黑漆的天花板。崔珉豪慢慢地顶着他，俯下身来附到他耳边。

“起范，”崔珉豪笑着低语，“你喜欢我。”

金起范脑子里某根弦“啪嗒”一断。

他几乎是下意识地反驳：“我没有。”沙哑的声音起不到威慑的作用，金起范恼火地推了推崔珉豪的左肩。

崔珉豪没再说话，又狠干了一下，如愿以偿地听到身下人透露着可怜的呜咽声。

潮红的脸颊和不停流下的泪，都是日常生活中见不到的绝色，一寸寸地映在崔珉豪的脑海里。

金起范没来由地感到羞愤，见崔珉豪什么话都不再说更慌了，气急地骂到：“你他妈放什么屁呢？你……出去……”火热的前端改成在敏感点上研磨，刺激得金起范泄过一次的器官又精神起来。

又是两三次的放纵。

崔珉豪释放在他体内，摩挲金起范细嫩的腰。

“你越界了。”

 

四

 

你越界了。

金起范醒过来的时候，崔珉豪早已离开，身边的床铺已然褪了温度。他龇着牙忍痛坐起身子，想到崔珉豪昨晚躺下之前跟他说过，他和那个女明星真的只是吃个饭聊个天罢了。

他提不起力气，朦胧地问，“你跟我说这屁话干什么。”

“觉得你想听。”

金起范感觉自己要完了。

越什么界？炮友的界限？

他哆嗦着身子，心跳突然跳得很快，烦躁地抓起枕头往地上扔。

不。他不曾越界。

 

五

 

媒体报社果真是步步紧逼，隔天就帖出“崔珉豪不堪围堵去队友家里避难”的新闻。

还好，还好。金起范喃喃自语，幸好他昨天提前拉了窗帘，不然今天的新闻标题就不会这么简单了。

他最近脑子里乱成一团。

在以前，金起范和崔珉豪之间甚至是有些浪漫的——朋友的浪漫，开些暧昧但却不会多想一步的玩笑，打打闹闹笑嘻嘻着日子也就过了。多了这一层不见光的关系后，他们互相变得尴尬寡言，在床上翻滚时才多加几份热情进去。

这种危险关系必须得早日终止。

金起范不挑时间地点地如是想，到头来却一次都没有付诸行动。大概是因为崔珉豪的活太好了，金起范嘲讽地想。

电视上的电影点播台正在放映《罗马假日》，他看着骑摩托的著名桥段发呆。

如果他没有出道成为明星的话，也将拥有这样的时刻吧，和相伴一生的爱人度过漫长又短促的一生。

可是如果没当明星的话，就不会遇见……

金起范突然用双手抓乱自己的头发，狠狠地往后躺靠在沙发上。“金起范，”他在心里对自己说，“你到底该怎么办？”

 

六

 

金起范还是出门了，为了防止自己在家里发霉臭掉，他应邀去参加一个聚会。十几个人，大家都很熟识，有圈里的有圈外的，聚在一起。

KTV里的派对进行十五分钟后，门被从外推开，崔珉豪露出了脸。金起范愣了一下，听到有人嚷嚷着让崔珉豪自罚三杯才回过神。

崔珉豪点点头笑着应下，一边灌酒一边接受旁人的调侃。“怎么来迟了？被记者追的？”

崔珉豪摊了摊手，友人又继续说话：“唉，不过那些记者都这副德行。不是想要事实，而是想要吸引眼球罢了，苦了你。”

崔珉豪低笑几声，放下空酒杯在一旁的空位落座。

金起范别扭地收回目光，把注意力集中到聊天当中，尽量不去关注其他事。

 

派对必备的游戏很快搬上台面。靠门的友人从点唱机下面的柜台上拿过一副牌，抽出所有黑桃和大王，洗了洗牌。

“来来来，国王游戏！”

金起范是不太爱参与这种事的，毕竟可能害到自己，捉弄别人他也没有乐趣，可到最后他还是鬼使神差地摸过了牌。

也许是石头剪刀布把臭手气都给挥霍完了吧，好几轮下来，金起范都幸免于难。反倒是崔珉豪，被一杯接一杯地灌酒。

“哎我说，都是熟人了，玩点大的吧？”

金起范的抗拒声被淹没。他心里隐隐有阵没来由的慌乱，开始犹豫着要找借口离开。

玩完这局就走吧。

 

七

 

墨菲定理之所以成为定理，就是由于它的高概率。抽到国王的女性友人兴奋不已，点了黑桃A和黑桃J，一个躺在下面，另一个在上面做俯卧撑十个，每下去一次就亲一下身下人的额头。

场上的人都欢呼起哄着，金起范捏着手上的黑桃J，指尖有些发白。他看着桌那头的崔珉豪举起手中的黑桃A，有些微醺地笑问：“谁是黑桃J呀？”

金起范没能获得犹豫推脱的时间。软垫状的飞行棋盘铺在地上，金起范被理所当然地安排躺在下面，崔珉豪的手撑在他两侧。

昏暗彩灯下，崔珉豪的脸部线条柔和起来，依旧削瘦的下巴停在金起范眼睛的正上方。

“十个？”

“是啦是啦，快点！”

金起范咬紧了牙关，手贴在身侧一动不动，崔珉豪垂眸与他四目相对的时候，他急急忙忙逃开视线。

身体慢慢往下压，带着啤酒麦香的唇轻轻触了触他的额头，随后便飞快地撤离。

金起范呼吸都要骤停了，心跳声越来越大，快把他自己震聋。崔珉豪不知道是喝醉了还是故意的，动作都变慢起来，不疾不徐地完成这项“惩罚”。

金起范想着自己畏缩的举动简直想掐死自己。他们是常常接吻没错，可亲额头这种普通却在金起范看来极度浪漫的事，在此之前从未有发生过。

他说过，以他们的关系，不适合这种缠绵。

十个亲吻结束，崔珉豪起身，顺便拉起了还躺在地上一动不动的金起范。他们在其他人的起哄声中坐回自己的原位。

金起范局促地摁亮手机屏幕又摁灭，扭过头去在没人看得见的地方摸了摸自己发烫的脸颊。

“你越界了。”

他冷不丁想起崔珉豪对他说的话，随即掐了掐自己的手臂。

他说过，他不曾越界。对崔珉豪的心思可以追溯到很早之前，所以根本不存在那条界限。

他知道他离沦陷就只差临门一脚，为了防止这种意外发生，金起范终于下定决心。

得和崔珉豪好好撇清关系了。

 

八

 

崔珉豪觉得生活其实蛮无趣的，天天都是某些事在循环往复地进行着。唯一算得上有趣的，估计也只有和金起范相处时的那点时间。

他最开始和金起范是互相觉得八字不合的，但抬头不见低头见，久了也渐渐磨合不少。那个喝醉的长夜是他做过最疯狂的事中的一件。记忆中被自己压着的人身体温热又柔软，他手上力气使得不小，后来第二天睡醒偷偷一看果然发现金起范腰上有着青紫的指印。

他第一反应就是，金起范会把他大卸八块。谁知道对方最后居然没有怪他，甚至默许他的得寸进尺。

其实话说回来，他大概知道金起范对他是喜欢的——不是谁跟他打了报告，只是他自己从金起范的眼神中看出来的，可崔珉豪从来不带感情。

他惆怅地想，自己为什么会这样呢？他总感觉亏欠金起范太多太多，可想到最后也不知道自己欠了什么，又要怎么还。

一根烟被倏出的火点燃。

崔珉豪咬着烟吸了一口，站在落地窗边看窗外的夜景，白色的烟雾缭绕在眼前。

他烟瘾虽然不大，但还是有的，只不过因为金起范很讨厌烟味，他已经快要戒掉了。这一盒烟是三个月前买的，烟盒里只被抽走过两根。

崔珉豪突然笑起来，眉眼弯弯，好看得过分。

他有次抽完烟便和金起范做爱，进入之后金起范一如往常地边哽咽边掉泪，崔珉豪想堵住他那发出哭声的嘴巴，结果一碰上去金起范就推他。

“满嘴烟味！”

崔珉豪愣了愣，觉得金起范只是傲娇，又凑了上去，结果被推开不说，金起范还踢了他一下。

“烟味这么重，别亲我。”

崔珉豪撇撇嘴，感觉自己莫名理亏，便专心攻击金起范的下半身。

事实证明金起范真的是傲娇，到后头终究还是凑上来咬住崔珉豪的唇，边吻边啃。

自从那次之后，崔珉豪就越来越少抽烟了。

他不解地想，为什么自己要迁就金起范呢？干嘛顺着他来？他哪有什么义务？

他大可不必戒烟，不必乖顺地依着金起范的意思，可他最终还是那么做了，他到底是为什么会这样？

崔珉豪沉默着，抽完一根烟后还沉默着，一直在脑子里想。

一直到他已然躺在床上了，还是瞪着乌漆麻黑的天花板一个劲儿想。睡着的前一刻，崔珉豪感觉到自己的魂魄终于看不下去了，揪着他的耳朵说，你想不通个屁，你就是不敢想通！

他的胜负欲熊熊燃烧，暗暗在心里吼了一句，谁说我不敢了，你才在放屁，老子想通了。

 

九

 

想通是想通了，可崔珉豪依旧闷声憋着，也没什么动作。

他在出绯闻的那晚，压着金起范半说半问是不是喜欢他，结果得到了一个否定回答。即使崔珉豪自信地觉得是在撒谎，可心里终究还是动摇了些许。

他已经有一周多没见金起范了，心里总不太踏实，虽然说金起范被他亲额头时红扑扑的脸蛋着实可爱，虽然说他保证金起范的感情不假，但总会害怕不完全属于自己的东西会突然消失不见。

也许不能再这样下去了，这种糟糕的患得患失感。

崔珉豪把自己裹得严严实实，脚步不自觉地往金起范家走。

天空灰蓝且透着几缕光，风夹着雪粒一阵阵刮着，随着他步履的加快而变得有些猛烈，挟进他的衣领，有些冰凉。他最后甚至跑了起来，口罩过于厚实让他有几丝闷热，拉下来后跑了一段路程。

宽大的羽绒服太过于碍事，崔珉豪气喘吁吁地停下，喉咙干涩还带着铁锈味。但他漫步了一会儿之后又跑了起来，好像在害怕什么东西会由于他的滞慢而消失不见一样。

一直到他在小区门口站定之后，才发觉自己似乎有些鲁莽过急。崔珉豪拨金起范的电话，等了两个忙音后被接起来。

“喂？”

“你在家吗？”

“……嗯，怎么了。”

崔珉豪长舒一口气，吞了口口水。“有空吗？”他说完又急急忙忙添了一句：“出来一趟，我在你小区对面的24小时便利店等你。”

电话那头迟疑了两秒，还是回答了一个“好”。

崔珉豪按掉电话，迈着略微有些酸痛的脚走到便利店门口，想了一下，进去店里买出来几包仙女棒。

 

金起范出现在他面前是一刻钟之后的事。

“有什么事？”大冬天的，他们要“谈事情”的话，也应该在室内吧。

“跟我去个地方。”

他们一路上都沉默寡言。正值午休时间，路上几乎没什么人，有的话也是把手藏在口袋里，眼睑压低以抵抗寒风。他们不知怎的兜兜转转，到了一个破败的房屋前，从被拆卸掉的大门上方的匾额看，以前好像是个养老院。

崔珉豪走几步就回头看他一眼，好像怕他没跟过来一样，后来索性抓着他的手臂。他们一路大跨步到建筑物的反面，停下后崔珉豪拆开包装就开始点烟火棒。

这边风不大，烟火棒马上就点着了，跳跃的金色火星飞快地蹦着，嘶嘶作响。

“？叫我出来，就是要玩这个？”

崔珉豪不语，目不转睛地盯着即将燃尽的花火，又一次性点了一把。

金起范见对方没有要理自己的样子，叹了口气，索性也拆了一包，抢过打火机点起来。

没过多久就全都烧光了，崔珉豪蹲在地上，用烧黑的细银棒在雪地里画着圈。他确实是十足的紧张，也不知道该跟金起范说什么。他像个等家人来接回家的小孩子一样，屈成一小团，抬起头来。

金起范低头看他，白皙的脸颊配上清澈的眼，美好得不像话。空气中飞着的雪粒降落在彼此的头上，冷风从衣领流进，逐渐被捂热。

“你知道我为什么约你出来玩这些东西吗。”

“为什么？”

崔珉豪摇了摇头，“不需要理由。”

金起范确实是有点被绕晕了。崔珉豪反问他，结果又告诉他这个问题无解。他还想再问，结果被抢了话头。

“玩仙女棒，是没有理由的。”  
“我喜欢你，也是没有理由的。”

崔珉豪的胸腔突然轻松空旷起来，呼吸也变得顺畅。他开心于自己把心里所想勇敢地说了出来，感觉比饱餐一顿还更幸福。他站了起来，拍拍沾到雪的羽绒服衣角。

金起范的视线随着他的移动而上移。他一言不发地盯着自己，好像快要看出一个洞来，互相迎着目光。

崔珉豪上前抓住金起范冰凉的两只手，不停轻揉着，拉到嘴边呼出一口一口的热气。白色的雾蒙住彼此的脸，崔珉豪凑上去轻轻碰了碰那双干燥的唇瓣。

金起范扭开脸，梗着喉咙：“崔珉豪，你怎么老是让我接不了话？你要我说什么？”

“说你也喜欢我，然后我会说‘我们在一起吧’。”

“我不喜欢你。”

“死鸭子嘴硬。”

“我说了我没有。”金起范依旧做着徒劳的挣扎，欲抽回手却被抓得更紧，后来整个人都被扯进怀里。

“那你干嘛陪我看电影打电动？干嘛给我做饭熨衣服？干嘛逼我戒烟干嘛吃醋？”

崔珉豪一条接一条地说，好像三天三夜都说不完似的，心里还陡然骄傲起来，直逼得金起范脸埋在他肩头喘不上气。

“我们是炮友。”

他无力地把最后一道防线摆上台面，心里的那份喜欢像海水一样朝他翻天覆地地涌过来，直把他拍得晕晕乎乎。

“只要你想，我们的关系随时可以进入新阶段。”

金起范终于妥协了，自己跟自己扭下去真的挺没意思，他没办法骗自己，这几年来他那些模模糊糊的情感都是假的。

一声叹息飘散。

“那，我想。”

 

 

 

END  
THANKS FOR WATCHING.


End file.
